


The Figurine

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is very nervous about his gift for Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Figurine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short drabble that I wrote today after receiving an au on tumblr.  
> I loooooooooove these boys and it was just supposed to be short and sweet! Hope you enjoy. :)  
> ( xmaybemeganx is my tumblr, come say hi and give me suggestions for other things you want to see!)

Nagisa was nervous. Being nervous was a strange thing for him, always bright and bubbly. But Rei did have that effect on him. 

Ever since Rei joined the swimming club, Nagisa had been harboring a crush on the boy. Nagisa thought it was obvious, with the shopping for swimsuits, following him around everywhere, and constantly talking about how beautiful he is. However, Rei remained clueless. 

So that’s where the gift comes in to play.

Nagisa knew it was stupid, he knew it. Rei would probably agree and possibly avoid him forever, but Nagisa had to take the chance. The figurine was of a penguin chasing butterflies, happiness painted across its expression. It was a silly way of explaining to Rei how happy he makes him, and Nagisa had to give it to him today.   
Before the club met, Nagisa felt more nervous then ever. He had gently wrapped the figurine, but it looked lumpy and strange in its wrappings. Rei always came early, so Nagisa did too. It would only be a few more moments but Nagisa couldn’t stand it. 

“Nagisa-kun? You’re never here early.” Rei spoke as he approached the smaller boy. Nagisa flushed and laughed. 

“Well, Rei-chan I have something for you.” He said trying to maintain his composure. Rei pushed upwards on his glasses and tilted his head, causing Nagisa to flush even more. 

Quickly Nagisa placed the gift in his hands and waited. There were those feelings again. He had to watch as Rei opened the paper very carefully. Then they stood in silence as Rei stared down at the figurine, no one clear emotion showing on his face. 

“Rei-chan, I-I have never been so nervous before, and I know the idea is silly and stupid, but I wanted to show you how happy you make me and it’s so out of character of me to-” Nagisa began rambling, but Rei pulled him into a hug. Nagisa was shocked, but Rei just looked down at him. 

“Thank you Nagisa-kun. You make me just as happy.” The words made Nagisa swell with happiness and hug Rei extra tight. Rei looked down at him once more before saying, “But it is silly.” 


End file.
